


Thinking Out Loud

by tezzysaurus



Series: College wasn't so bad [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: College, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, breath play, hints at himup, pastel goth daehyun, younglo - if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: Jung Daehyun had a major crush on his music professor and one day let his fantasies slip in the middle of class.





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> What started out about pink haired Daehyun looking like a pastel goth a fansigns turned into this fic.

Daehyun couldn’t help himself.

He’d had a major crush on his music professor since the start of the year but it was getting too much for his own good. His roommates must hate him for the amount of times he’s jacked off in the shower in the past month. 

In fact, he did know that at least Jongup didn’t appreciate it. Youngjae on the other hand, he didn’t dare ask.

“Can anyone tell me the time signature for this piece?” Professor Bang asked, pointing to the board. Daehyun sighed dreamily despite the feeling of two pairs of eyes digging into his skin. 

“Daehyun?” He heard the deep voice ask, watching his eyes turn towards him. Daehyun couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

“Earth to Jung Daehyun,” Youngjae waved his hand in front of his face. Daehyun blinked a couple of times before Jongup could hit him, which he knew was coming. 

Daehyun looked into his professor’s eyes before mumbling, “yes daddy,” then covering his mouth. He felt his face redden. He watched him clear his throat before realising he hadn’t mumbled it at all. He’d said it out loud, for the entire class to hear. He watched Jongup bury his head in his hands while Youngjae’s shoulders bounced up and down, the apparent grin on his face.

“Daehyun,” professor Bang began calmly, “can you tell me what time signature this is?”

Daehyun wanted the ground to swallow him up whole before he glanced at the board. “Um…Common time?” He asked, playing with his sleeves nervously.

“Good thing you were kind of listening,” the professor flashed him a smile before moving on.

As soon as class ended, Daehyun was pretty much first one of the door, closely followed by Youngjae and Jongup.

“Daddy kink, really Daehyun?” Jongup raised an eyebrow.

“It suits his whole, pastel goth image,” Youngjae commented, patting Daehyun’s back and he whined.

“I’m done for, finished,” Daehyun pretended to cry though he was pretty much almost there anyway. 

“It suits your ‘black like my soul’ look,” Jongup shrugged before walking off. 

“Black like my soul,” Daehyun repeated, mimicking his tone. He was dressed in all black, to his friend’s credit. Black, baggy jumper that showed off his collarbone. Black ripped skinny jeans that clung to his thighs just right. Black boots that finished half way up his calves that were heavy with silver extras here and there. Finally, a black choker with small spikes on. 

All of this contrasted nicely with his pastel pink hair that he’d spent a couple of weeks trying to get the tone just right. 

“Let’s go grab you a snack so you can eat your feelings,” Youngjae said, pushing Daehyun away from the classroom and towards the nearest vending machine.

“Wow,” Daehyun responded, “you know me so well.” Youngjae threw a chocolate bar at him before dragging him along to the student lounge where they met up with Junhong. Daehyun could practically see the speed in which Youngjae ran towards him before bringing him into a hug. “Remind me again, how are you guys not dating exactly?”

“We’re just friends,” Junhong said calmly, shrugging before ruffling Youngjae’s hair.

“Just dudes being dudes,” Youngjae laughed as he finished his statement.

“Yeah, just two dudes who like dicks,” Daehyun commented as he unwrapped his chocolate bar which resulted in Youngjae shoving it in his mouth as he finished his sentence.

“Woah, bit early for violence,” Jongup chuckled as he sat the other side of Daehyun. 

“Ah, the other one pegging for the teacher is here, had your daily fix of Himchan yet?” Daehyun asked, mouth half full.

“You know what, I can see why it’s early enough for violence,” Jongup whacked Daehyun’s arm who winced in response and looked like a hurt puppy. 

“So, Daehyun called Yongguk ‘daddy’ in class,” Youngjae told Junhong who covered his own mouth in response before laughing himself to tears. Daehyun pouted, folding his arms and looking at Jongup who was not going to save him by any means. 

“Don’t we have a lecture with professor Kim next anyway?” Jongup asked the four. 

“Well I have a free,” Youngjae said, “and will be in the library, working on my music assignment that, unlike you two, I’m not leaving until the last week,” he finished, watching Jongup huff in response and Daehyun cover his face with his hands. 

“To professor Kim we go then,” Junhong smiled before giving Youngjae a final hug and the trio left the diligent one to his work.

The three men wandered into the classroom before taking their usual seats. Jongup usually sat behind Junhong and Daehyun to make his blatant staring less obvious. 

The science professor was good looking, Daehyun had to admit, but, he wasn’t his type. Jongup however was clearly head over heels for the guy or just really wanted to fuck him. Daehyun honestly couldn’t decide which one it was. 

He heard Jongup hiss slightly as the professor entered the classroom, neck slightly exposed by the first button of his shirt being undone, wearing his signature glasses.

“Jongup I swear to god, keep it in your pants,” Daehyun whispered to his friend. 

“Says you,” Jongup whispered back, “just look at him, fuck.”

“You thirsty hoe,” Daehyun said, face of disgust. He knew this must be what he sounded like when he was rambling about how hot professor Bang looked at home, however, he did try to keep said conversations, at home. Or in their group chat. He pulled his phone up.

BabyBoyhyunnie: Youngjae please save me from Jongup thirsting for professor Kim.

BabyBoyhyunnie: who the fuck changed my name???

He glanced up from his screen before turning and staring daggers into Jongup, who grinned in response. “You little shit,” Daehyun whispered before turning away and back to his device.

YooCanDoIt: how about no.

Jellybeanboy: how’s the assignment going? 

YooCanDoIt: I need a rapper alongside my vocals, wanna help? :3

BabyBoyhyunnie: gay

MoonJongYeup: get a room

YooCanDoIt: >.> how’s Himchan, Uppie?

MoonJongYeup: fucking hot as always ; )

BabyBoyhyunnie: do you have any shame?

MoonJongYeup: he can’t hear me, doesn’t hurt

“Daehyun. Jongup.” Professor Kim shouted, instantly gaining both the males attention, “put your phones away before I take them off you.”

“Yes sir,” Jongup responded, all smiles and angelic while Daehyun grumbled something about Jongup being fake, which resulted in a kick to the back of his chair. 

This was going to be a long lesson. Daehyun only took science because of peer pressure from Jongup and Junhong. This was before Jongup had seen what the teacher looked like.

Daehyun groaned as soon as Himchan handed out the tasks for today. He placed his head in his hands as he heard the door open. Junhong nudged him softly as he looked up to see professor Bang passing professor Kim some copies.

“Got the copies you asked for, you owe me coffee, that cost a bomb,” professor Bang said before noticing Daehyun and Jongup. “Mind if I borrow a couple of students?”

Junhong smirked at Daehyun who felt his heart sink. Jongup was also grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Sure,” professor Kim shrugged.

“Daehyun. Jongup. Come here, I need a word,” professor Bang said. Daehyun felt Jongup practically push him towards the door as he attempted to dig his heels into the ground. If he had it his way he’d be clinging to the tables as they passed. 

Once they were out the door, professor Bang leaned against the wall, a look of concern on his face. “Youngjae told me you two have been struggling with your music assignments,” he said, pressing his lips together.

“That little snake,” they breathed at the same time before looking and each other and looking back at their teacher. 

“Sorry, what?” The teacher asked, chuckling slightly at their response. 

“Nothing,” they said at the same time before the pair began to gesture for the other to talk first before Jongup caved.

“I have an idea and it’s on paper but I’m really unsure about it, I was thinking of asking a friend outside of class to help me put it together if that’s ok,” the smaller man admitted, watching the teacher flash him a smile.

“The creative process takes time kid, I’m proud of you for being honest though and yeah it’s fine but you need to run the guide by me first ok?” He asked, Jongup nodding quickly in response. “You can go.”

Jongup was practically on air as he harshly hit Daehyun’s back who winced before hearing the door shut behind him.

“What about you, Daehyun?” Professor Bang asked. Daehyun bit his lip trying to find the best bullshit response he could give. “Be honest with me,” he could swear the man’s voice was deeper than normal before Daehyun felt a blush creep up on his cheeks, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m uh,” Daehyun looked into his eyes before looking away, “very,” he looked around before swallowing, “fucking stuck.”

“I appreciate the honesty,” professor Bang smiled brightly, gums on display, “why don’t you see me after class?”

Daehyun gulped, hard. “Um, I have a, thing.”

“How odd,” the music teacher began, “Youngjae told me you were free the rest of the day.”

I am going to kill him, Daehyun shut his eyes tightly, fingers playing with his sleeves. 

“I’ll…be there…” Daehyun responded, looking at the floor.

“See you after lunch then,” Yongguk smiled. Daehyun could swear he saw a mischievous glint in the man’s eyes before he pulled up his phone.

BabyBoyhyunnie: FUCK 

BabyBoyhyunnie: YOU

BabyBoyhyunnie: YOUNGJAE

BabyBoyhyunnie: YOU YOUNG GAY PIECE OF SHIT

YooCanDoIt: honestly you’ll be at my feet thanking me later

Jellybeanboy: am I missing something?

MoonJongYeup: let me guess, you exposed him for having the rest of the day off

YooCanDoIt: this is why we’re friends Jongup

BabyBoyhyunnie: can someone grab my stuff, I’m going to the bathroom to cry

MoonJongYeup: I’m burning it

BabyBoyhyunnie: I’m coming back in the classroom now you piece of shit

Daehyun entered the classroom, head hung low as he walked to his seat, hugging his bag tightly as he had his face against the desk.

“Did something happen that I should know about?” Professor Kim asked the other two, who shook their heads in response.

“Nothing of import, sir,” Jongup beamed happily. Daehyun groaned in response.

“Are you sure? He seems like he’s having a crisis,” professor Kim asked again.

“He’s overdramatic,” Junhong chuckled, “professor Bang wants to see him after lunch.”

Daehyun lifted his head up to look at his professor before flashing him a smile while internally screaming about how doomed he was and how lightning should strike him down. 

“Oh,” the professor responded, his tone was very different, “good luck,” he commented before turning away. None of them were denying the odd smile on his face before the bell rang for end of class.

“Are we gonna talk about-“ Junhong started.

“That creepy ass smile on his face?” Daehyun finished.

“I don’t know man, it was kind of hot,” Jongup shrugged before walking off. 

Lunch went by like a blur. Daehyun could swear Youngjae and Junhong were constantly flirting with each other but the only ones who weren’t noticing were each other. Jongup was getting on with one of his science assignments before he left the others to go to the dance practice room. Daehyun simply stuffed his face with food and hoped the pain would end.

“Daehyun,” Youngjae said, “you’ll be fine, he’s not gonna bite you, even if you want him to.”

Daehyun scowled in response, “fuck you.”

“Oh honey, you’d rather it were Daddy Bang than me,” Youngjae retorted as Daehyun suddenly shut up, face going red.

“I hate you,” Daehyun finished, resting his head on his bag. 

“If you truly hated me, we wouldn’t hang out,” Youngjae said, nuzzling against Junhong before patting his head, “I’m off to English, see you round gays.”

“Later,” Junhong waved him off, “lunch is practically over Daehyun, you best head over.”

“Fucking hell,” Daehyun sighed before pulling himself from his chair and heading towards his end.

He wandered the hallways as if it were his last time in then, accepting that his doom was upon him when he found the music corridor. He meandered his way around the rooms before he noticed the professor lay eyes on his and accepted his fate, entering the classroom.

“Hey Daehyun, take a seat,” he smiled warmly and Daehyun sighed in response but nodded, taking his usual seat at the back of the classroom. “So, where should we start?”

“I have a melody in mind but I’m really stuck how to write it down,” Daehyun said, pulling out his notebook of lyrics and placing them in front of professor Bang. 

“Can you sing it for me, I’ll help,” his teacher said, giving Daehyun an approving look. Daehyun looked at his notebook nervously before he began to quietly sing before his voice caught in his throat. “Want me to shut the door?”

“Please,” Daehyun admitted, watching his teacher get up and shut the door, locking it.

“Just so there’s a full chance no one’s going to disturb us,” professor Bang said, smiling. Daehyun got other ideas from that statement but pushed them to the back of his mind before singing again, this time with a bit more confidence. As he got lost in the lyrics he sang better before finishing, then realizing who he sang in front of and blushing harshly. 

“You’re really good Daehyun there’s nothing to worry about,” his teacher told him. 

“Thank you,” Daehyun said softly, looking into his teacher’s eyes before smiling. Professor Bang’s eyes lit up as the younger smiled. 

“I’ll help you write a melody for it,” he said. Daehyun sighed with relief.

“Will you have to take away marks because of it?” Daehyun asked, worry in his eyes.

“Maybe,” his professor said, “maybe not.” Daehyun tilted his head at the vagueness of that statement. “Can I ask you something Daehyun?”

“Um,” Daehyun started but was cut off by the man’s next statement.

“Why did you say, ‘yes Daddy,’ earlier in class today?” He asked. Oh god. This was it. Daehyun’s end. His ultimate descent into the depths of hell from which he once came, probably. He shut his eyes tightly, cringing at the thought, playing with his sleeves and biting his lip. “Ah,” the other man spoke, “it’s ok.”

Daehyun swallowed harshly before opening his eyes and looking at the teacher. The eyes that stared back at him were different, darker, a tint of something Daehyun had to admit he wasn’t expecting. He opened his mouth to say something but watched as his teacher brought a finger up to stop him. Daehyun shifted in his seat. He watched his teacher lean over the table before he felt the other man’s hand lift his chin slightly, running his thumb along his lips. 

“I wonder what that mouth of yours can do Daehyunnie?” Professor Bang asked, Daehyun’s breathing picking up its pace. Holy crap this was happening. He watched him lean in, moving thumb, tilting his head up a bit more before pressing his lips to the other’s. Daehyun’s breath hitched in his throat before his eyes fluttered shut and he kissed back. Their mouths moved together before the teacher’s tongue flicked against his lips and Daehyun gladly parted them, letting the muscle enter his mouth, letting out as small moan. Their tongues danced before the professor pulled back, causing the younger to whine at the loss before his teacher leaned words his ear. 

“Such a good boy,” he whispered, nibbling at his ear. “You’ll work hard right, baby boy?” Daehyun nodded quickly before the other man pulled away, smirking. “Use your words.”

“Yes Daddy,” Daehyun answered. 

“Good, one more thing before you go,” his teacher said before holding his hand out, “your phone.” Daehyun reached in his bag before handing the man his phone. He watched him type a little before handing it back. “It’s between us,” he pressed a finger to his lips before standing up and walking towards the door, unlocking it and gesturing for Daehyun to leave. The student got up and bowed before leaving, slowly. 

Once down the corridor, he ran home.

 

~

 

He was in his bed when Youngjae and Jongup came home. He had gotten off in the shower at least twice and was now hiding under his sheets. 

“So,” Youngjae started, sitting next to the form under the sheet, “how did it go?”

“Well,” Daehyun started before he swallowed, “he’s helping me with my assignment.”

“See, told you it wouldn’t be so bad,” Youngjae pat the form’s ass, Daehyun hit the man from under the covers in response. “I’ll go get dinner started.” He left the room. 

It wasn’t safe to leave until Jongup had left though and Daehyun knew he was there.

“So,” Jongup started, pulling the covers back from Daehyun, “be honest with me.”

“I was honest,” Daehyun said, “completely and utterly honest.”

“Leaving off a detail or five probably,” Jongup raised an eyebrow, “if you sleep with Yongguk before I sleep with Himchan, I might actually cry.” 

Daehyun blushed before turning away, “you’ll probably sleep with Himchan first.”

“Glad you admit that,” Jongup joked before standing up, “I shall leave you to your self-pity.” He left the room and shut the door when Daehyun pulled out his phone.

Under his contacts his now had:

His family (Mother, Father, Brother)

Yoo Asshole

Oversized child

Weeb housemate

Daddy Bang-

Daehyun read over the last one again before blushing deeply. He didn’t need another shower session, he was happily in his pajamas. His phone vibrated. 

YooCanDoIt: so Dae didn’t get the D

Jellybeanboy: sad times

Himchan’sHoe: not sad 

Himchan’sHoe: I wanna thank whoever changed my name 

BabyBoyhyunnie: fuck

Himchan’sHoe: #youtried

Himchan’sHoe: how long were you fucking home anyway? 

BabyBoyhyunnie: went to buy some new chokers on my way home

YooCanDoIt: does baby boy wanna look pretty for his Daddy uwu

Moon Jongup changed his name to ‘TakeHimtotheMoon’.

TakeHimtotheMoon: if you’re gonna go all out, wanna borrow my skinny jeans with too many rips for their own good, Himchan doesn’t check me out when I wear them

TakeHimtotheMoon: he just came into my room and took them 

YooCanDoIt: your lack of response tells me you actually trying to make an effort for Yongguk wow I’m impressed

Jellybeanboy: if by make more of an effort you mean more revealing then yeah sure

YooCanDoIt: wait…

TakeHimtotheMoon: holy fuck you hit it off

Daehyun’s eyes widened in realization as he saw Jongup peak his head around the door. He attempted to hide his phone in the nearest drawer before Jongup pulled him back and shouted for Youngjae who came running through, grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts, a grin on his face as he showed the screen to Jongup.

“Holy crap prof is kinky,” Jongup said. 

“We should text him for you,” Youngjae said, looking at Jongup, who grinned. 

“Tell him how needy he is for his Daddy,” Jongup said. Daehyun grabbed his phone from the other two, pouting before holding it to his chest.

“Sorry Dae,” Youngjae said before nudging Jongup in the rib.

“Yeah, sorry,” Jongup said, honestly.

“How am I going to survive Music tomorrow?” Daehyun asked honestly.

“Well,” Youngjae started before looking at Jongup and shrugging.

“Eyeliner,” Jongup said, “can I go through your chokers?” Daehyun nodded before watching Jongup go through his jewellery collection and handing him the most collar like choker he owned. Daehyun narrowed his eyes before shaking his head and Jongup nodded his head and pushed it towards him.

“I wore it one time for a party and you’re telling me to wear it to college?” Daehyun asked. Jongup tilted his head from side to side before nodding. 

“Exactly, also a vest and a holey jumper, that one that hangs off your shoulders if you aren’t too careful and my skinny jeans with creepers,” Jongup said.

“Why are you helping me?” Daehyun asked.

“Yongguk’s friends with Himchan right?” Jongup smiled in response before practically skipping out of the room. 

 

~

 

Daehyun went to college wearing exactly what Jongup told him. The smaller man even helped him style his hair. 

“I have a feeling today’s lesson is going to be pretty interesting,” Jongup commented. Youngjae smirked.

“I can’t wait,” Youngjae responded. 

Daehyun whined as they pushed him through the door and into his seat. Their teacher wasn’t there yet and music was actually their last lesson for that day. 

“If this goes well,” Jongup started, “you owe me.”

“My soul,” Daehyun offered.

Jongup pouted, thinking about it then nodded, “I’ll take it.”

They all turned their eyes to their professor as he entered the room, watching his eyes land straight on Daehyun. Youngjae practically squealed with joy when he could see he swallow. 

“Today class, I want you to work on your assignments, supervised,” professor Bang instructed. Daehyun picked up on the deepness of his voice and shivered, remembering the previous day. He could hear Jongup laughing to the side of him, the guy was a maniac sometimes while Youngjae actually plugged in his headphones and got on with his work. 

His phone buzzed and Jongup knew by the look of dread on his face. Jongup bit his lip trying not to make any remarks before looking at Daehyun’s pocket as if gesturing for him to check it. Daehyun looked behind him to see that the professor was sat at his desk, talking one of the other students through their assignment before he pulled his phone out.

Daddy Bang: so that’s how you want to play

Daehyun swallowed harshly, looking back at his teacher before pulling his notebook and his pen. He felt his jumper slip off one of his shoulders before subconsciously reaching to adjust it when his phone buzzed again. 

Daddy Bang: you have no idea how irresistible you look right now huh?

Daehyun did, thanks to Jongup, who was flashing him his signature Cheshire Cat grin. 

TakeHimtotheMoon: Jongup owes me Himchan’s number when this is over. 

YooCanDoIt: you guys won’t see how Yongguk is looking at him right now

YooCanDoIt: this is great

Jellybeanboy: you guys in class?

YooCanDoIt: the tension in the air is thick 

Jellybeanboy: I have the rap lyrics you asked for

YooCanDoIt: bring them here! Join us in hell!

TakeHimtotheMoon: yes! Join us!

Jellybeanboy: already on my way 

Daehyun shifted in his seat nervously before Youngjae turned around and put his hand up. The professor looked over.

“I have a friend collaborating with me for my assignment, he’s written some rap lyrics for me, mind if he sits in?” Youngjae asked. 

“Sure thing, just don’t make too much noise,” the professor responded. 

“Actually,” Jongup piped up, “I have my guide sir, if you want to take a look?” The smallest offered. The professor made his way over and sat the other side of Jongup from Daehyun. Junhong knocked on the door of the class a moment later and smiled, waving at his friends before looking to the professor, smiling to himself and moving towards Youngjae.

“I got the goods,” Junhong spoke in code, causing Youngjae to giggle as he passed him the lyric sheet and let him read through it. Daehyun had so far spent the entire lesson tapping his pen against his notebook still very much stuck. 

“Need some help there?” He heard a familiar deep voice ask, causing him to jump and turn to his professor before biting his lip and nodding. 

“Daehyun’s good with lyrics but when it comes to melodies he’s always been stuck,” Youngjae joined the conversation.

“He helped me write my lyrics,” Jongup joined in too. 

“Really?” The professor asked, watching Daehyun blush from the attention.

“When we go to karaoke,” Junhong also joined in, “Daehyun always harmonises with Youngjae and Jongup.”

“Wow,” the professor said, “you need to promote yourself more Daehyun. Your singing yesterday was really good.”

“I’m sure he did more than sing,” Jongup whispered, though even the professor heard him and turned to him. Jongup put his arms up as if he was held at gun point before the teacher turned away and he lowered them.

“I need to help other students,” the professor said, “mind staying behind after class?” 

“Um,” Daehyun was shut up by his friends who all joined in.

“He’s available,” Youngjae started.

“We live with him,” Jongup continued.

“He’ll stay,” Junhong finished before the three friends looked at each other and grinned. Daehyun swallowed harshly.

“Excellent,” the professor smirked, “thanks for letting me know.”

“We can tell you a lot more where that came from,” Youngjae offered. 

“Maybe later,” the professor responded before walking away, brushing his hand along Daehyun’s arm as he left. The man in question melted into his seat before flopping forward on his desk. 

The rest of the lesson went by as peacefully as it could. Youngjae and Junhong actually got on with Youngjae’s assignment while Jongup played games on his phone. Daehyun just had his head against the desk even after almost everyone else had gone, leaving his friends and him. 

“Well, I guess we should leave,” Youngjae smirked, watching Daehyun lift his head from his desk in response, about to beg him to stay.

“You wanted this,” Jongup said, patting Daehyun on the shoulder, “don’t run now you’re getting it.”

“That sounded creepy, Jongup,” Junhong commented as they were nearing the door.

“Well, it’s true,” Daehyun could practically hear Jongup shrug as their voices faded away. 

He turned around, watching the professor move towards the door, shutting and locking it. Daehyun felt his heart racing as the man began to walk towards him before the student stood up to meet him. The teacher instantly crashed his lips into the younger’s, eliciting a moan in response. The older took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring the younger’s while one hand gripped the back of his neck. He felt one of the older man’s legs slip in between his and he pulled away from the kiss, moaning softly at the contact.

“Such a fucking tease,” the professor said, pulling at Daehyun’s lower lip with his teeth. 

“I wanted to get your attention daddy,” Daehyun said, panting heavily before the older began attacking his neck with kisses. Daehyun reached to take his choker off but the other slapped his hand away. 

“Would you like me to bend you over this desk and fuck you baby boy?” The older ask, whispering in his eye before tugging on the lobe. Daehyun gripped at the man’s shoulders before nodding. “Your words.”

“Yes daddy,” Daehyun could already feel a wet patch on his underwear, Jongup was going to kill him if anything happened to these jeans. Yongguk pushed Daehyun so he was laying on his back on the desk before rolling up his jumper and vest and kissing along his chest. The younger shivered at the contact before the older took one of his nipples into his mouth and ran the nub in between his teeth. Daehyun bit his lip, reaching to cover his mouth to prevent him making too much noise while Yongguk continued to tease the man’s chest. Daehyun closed his eyes tightly as the older began kissing down his chest and trailing towards his crotch, not so gently palming to already too tight jeans as his bulge had already formed. 

“So needy,” Yongguk muttered, undoing the jeans and pulling them down before freeing the younger’s length from his underwear and pulling them off too. “Hmm…” Daehyun lifted his head, watching the man contemplate his next move before bringing the head of the younger’s dick into his mouth and sucking harshly. 

“Fuck,” Daehyun threw his head back scrunching his eyes tightly. “Daddy, more please,” he whined. Yongguk pulled off before pulling a bottle of lube from his back pocket and pouring some onto his fingers before sinking his mouth back down on the younger’s length. He winced as the first finger entered him before moaning loudly as Yongguk sucked quite harshly. Daehyun’s head was spinning. Another finger entered him and scissored him gently before a third quickly entered and curled inside him. Daehyun’s bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as he felt his stomach begin to knot. “Daddy I’m-“

Yongguk pulled off before undressing himself, rolling a condom on his own length, lubing himself up some more and slowly entering Daehyun. The younger could feel himself stretching out to accommodate his daddy’s length and he was loving every second of it. This was everything Daehyun had ever dreamed since he lay his eyes on the older male. Once full inside, the older waited a moment for the younger to completely stretch around him and settle before he began thrusting, to Daehyun’s joy, without mercy. The powerful, harsh thrusts, pulling out almost completely before slamming inside were making it hard for Daehyun not to scream out. Just as he opened his mouth to let one out, Yongguk bent down and pulled the man into a kiss, desperate and needy. Daehyun could feel himself getting close and wrapped his arms around the older’s neck before pulling back. 

“Daddy I’m gonna-“ Daehyun was cut off as Yongguk tugged on the choker harshly and with that Daehyun came hard. He felt himself chasing his breath as spots appeared in front of his eyes. He then felt Yongguk nipping and sucking at his collarbone before biting down on his shoulder and coming undone himself, holding to younger tightly.

As they both came down from their highs, Yongguk pulled out and tied the condom up, throwing it in the trash and cleaning up Daehyun with a tissues from the box he kept on his desk. He held Daehyun in his arms and pressed soft kisses to his face.

“You ok?” The professor asked.

“I,” Daehyun started, “I think so.”

“You were so good for me baby boy,” Yongguk pressed a soft kiss to Daehyun’s swollen lips before dressing himself and helping Daehyun get dressed. 

“Do I have to go home, Yongguk?” Daehyun asked, sadly.

“Afraid so, but, how about I take you for some ice cream first?” the older offered which Daehyun gladly accepted. 

The two grabbed their things, Yongguk helping Daehyun down the stairs and to his car before driving along to the nearest convenience store and buying two ice creams. He passed one to Daehyun before taking the other for himself and eating it. Daehyun hummed happily as he ate his ice cream. 

“I’ve liked you since I first saw you,” Yongguk admitted to the younger.

“Same,” Daehyun said, chuckling nervously.

“I know,” Yongguk told him. “Yes, daddy, in the middle of class, you better be thankful no one got any ideas. Well, excluding your friends.”

“My friends are dicks,” Daehyun laughed, “I love them all the same.”

“Doesn’t one of your friends like Himchan?” Yongguk asked.

“Yup, Jongup,” Daehyun said, mouth full of ice cream. The younger turned to the older, who had a smirk on his face. “You’re kidding.”

“I’ll save the story for another day, just you wait, ok baby boy?” Yongguk said, pressing a kiss to Daehyun’s forehead. 

“Ok daddy,” Daehyun blushed, smiling softly before giggling. 

The drive home was in comfortable silence, even if part of the journey was spent with Yongguk’s hand on Daehyun’s thigh. 

“Before you go,” Yongguk said, before pressing a kiss to Daehyun’s lips, gently. “Can I take you on a date this weekend?”

“Won’t you get caught?” Daehyun asked.

“Trust me?” Yongguk asked.

“Yes daddy,” Daehyun smiled before kissing Yongguk’s cheek and leaving the car. He winced once he got out before making his way up to his apartment and opening the door. He was instantly surrounded by the other three who led him to the sofa, Daehyun wincing in his step before he was handed a hot mug of tea.

“Spill the beans,” Youngjae said.

“I got the dick,” Daehyun said honestly, “and a date this weekend.”

Jongup smiled before patting Daehyun’s shoulder, watching the pastel goth wince in response.

“Oh wow shit Yongguk really is kinky,” Jongup said.

“No shit,” Daehyun said, “he took me for ice cream after though.”

“That’s actually really cute,” Junhong admitted. 

“Wow he’s kinky and romantic,” Youngjae said, “want me to run you a bath babe?”

“Yes please,” Daehyun pleaded, watching the man walk into the bathroom before he could hear water running.

His phone buzzed.

Daddy Bang: I miss you already baby boy

Daehyunnie: I miss you too daddy

Daddy Bang: before I forget

Daddy Bang: for your friend, Jongup

Daehyun grinned before looking at Jongup, who tilted his head in response.

“I have a surprise for you.”


End file.
